


small exo One-Shots

by 12soul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12soul/pseuds/12soul
Summary: One-shots centering around ships with the exo members. They are actually fic ideas that I never finished writing with different themes, some longer than the others. 1. chensoo/soochen abo!verse 2. chenyeol bodyguard/idol





	1. Chensoo: ABO!verse

A 17 year old Jongdae had invited Kyungsoo to go and catch fish near the river. Kyungsoo, considering himself now one of the group of childhood friends had agreed albeit reluctantly. He still felt weird being friends with an omega. In his birth pack omegas were domestic creatures. They never left the house and only served to welcome alphas back from their adventures. It was weird seeing Jongdae, the pack leader’s son, going around as if he was a beta or even an alpha.  
When they arrived to the river Jongdae quickly took off his pants and shirt. Kyungsoo quickly averted his eyes. Even after 2 years he still felt like he shouldn’t be seeing an omega like that, he couldn’t believe Jongdae was so careless.  
“Kyungsoo-yah, quick! The water is cold so we have to do it fast and then we’re out of here!” Kyungsoo slowly took off his own shirt but kept his shorts. He wasn’t as shameful as Jongdae.  
They only were in the water for 20 minutes. By the end of their small fishing trip Jongdae had caught 5 fish with his bare hands and Kyungsoo had only gotten 2. It was honestly so hard getting those slimy things and he was honestly surprised that the omega could do it by himself, and even outdoing Kyungsoo’s own work. They decided to rest for a bit on a log that was overlooking the river. Jongdae was breathing really hard. Omegas truly weren’t made for doing things like this. Their bodies were not trained to support excessive exercise and he often was the first one to get tired. Even like this he never gave up which was something Kyungsoo admired.  
He was so lost in his thoughts he jumped slightly when the omega touched his fingers with his own. He turned his head with one eyebrow raised but Jongdae didn’t face him. He was looking to his lap with a red tint adorning his cheeks.  
“You know, Kyungsoo-yah” his voice sounded really strained which was weird for the loud mouthed omega “In three weeks we will be entering spring and as you know I turned of age this last september. I was wondering if…” the omega turned and looked Kyungsoo directly in the eye “If you would like to be my heat partner?” Kyungsoo’s eyes opened like plates, he was totally not expecting something like that.  
“I know this may be sudden to you, but I have been liking you since I saw you and I have always wanted you to be my first…” Kyungsoo turned away and shook his head slightly.  
“Jongdae….”  
“Please hear me out! I think you may be my soulmate…I asked Minseokie and that’s what he said when he felt his soulmate...” Kyungsoo turned and held Jongdae by his shoulders stopping his words. His stare softened when he saw the flushed male.  
“I’m sorry, Jongdae. I honestly don’t feel it. I would like to be with a more traditional omega, there’s nothing bad with you but I just don’t feel anything more for you as what I feel for Chanyeol or Baekhyun” Jongdae’s face instantly fell, and a couple of tears started gathering at the corner of his eyes.  
“Traditional omega? But I an omega, and I love you!” Kyungsoo sighed and started going down the trunk.  
“I think you know what I mean. I want someone that will wait for me back at home, someone that can cook and take care of me. Not someone that goes running around and getting in all sorts of dangerous situations. I like you as my friend but that’s all. You act as an alpha Jongdae. And finally someone needs to tell you that you can’t act like one... You need to understand your place. It’s gross and weird and I don’t know why all these years no one ever said anything” He pretended not to see the tears going down Jongdae’s cheeks. This was the first time he ever saw him like this. “Now let’s go, it’s getting dark. Your brother’s will worry” He tried to help Jongdae getting down but the other male slapped his hand away.  
“I will go alone. I don’t need some hot headed alpha protecting me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself” He hopped off the trunk and began running away.  
After that Kyungsoo thought things would get complicated between their circle of friends. But nothing happened. Jongdae continued acting normally (normal for him at least) and the only difference was that he didn’t really tried to take care in his own way for Kyungsoo. He didn’t go to his house to go together and meet their friends, he didn’t save food for Kyungsoo (the worst hunter in their circle of friends), he didn’t smile shyly in his direction… Kyungsoo never noticed all this little things until he lost it, and he actually missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of an exo abo!verse that I never finished. Basically chinguline are best friends and chen is an omega that acts like an alpha, and kyungsoo is an alpha that acts like an omega (even if he doesn't notice it)


	2. Chenyeol: bodyguard

Joonmyun had suggested getting a new bodyguard a month prior to Jongdae. Still, Jongdae was a bit wary about it. He had known his current bodyguard since his debut 6 years ago. It was true, though, that his bodyguard was a bit old now. He couldn't really keep the threats away as well as when he started working. Jongdae liked to believe he didn’t really need a bodyguard since he was capable enough of taking care of himself, but last week there was a small incident and today he found himself sitting through various interviews to get a new bodyguard. 

 

He left most of the talking to Joonmyun, sitting quietly in a corner and only glancing at the papers with the resumes and list of qualifications. Most of them were old, well into their 50s and a list of important politicians and idols between their previous employers. That’s why he got curious when a young man entered the office. He wondered what he had done to be able to get to the second round of interviews at such a young age. He didn’t seem that strong either, long and thin limbs folding awkwardly over the tiny chair. 

 

Jongdae pretended not taking interest as with the rest of the interviewees, but he couldn’t help glancing every once in a while to get a peek at the handsome face. The man had a really nice smile, white teeth shining combined with a deep voiced laugh. To be honest Jongdae was enthralled by him.

 

When the stranger was done he stood up, bowing towards both Jongdae and Joonmyun and exiting the office. Just when Joonmyun was about to call for the next one, probably another old man with tons of qualifications, Jongdae stood up picking up his belongings.

 

“Wrap it up Joon, I want the last one” Joonmyun laughed, looking back at Jongdae with an amused smile.

 

“I knew you would want that one. I know you too well, Dae, that’s why i kept him for the second interview even if he has no previous experience. Afterall, you have a weakness for a certain type…”

 

“Shut up dork, why did you even make me sit through all those interviews if you knew what i would choose?” Jongdae said slapping the older man. Joonmyun laughed, standing up and sending a quick message to Baekhyun to contact the bodyguard and cancel the next appointments.

 

“I needed to teach you a lesson, you have been too annoying lately”

 

“Why are you like this to me??” Jongdae said in the tone he knew drove Joonmyun crazy, “Now go and buy diner for me, it’s the least I deserve”

 

“Sure princess, I’ll get to it. Just stay here and relax” Joonmyun responded, barely closing the door before Jongdae threw a cushion towards his face.

 

Jongdae lied on the couch, planning on taking a short nap before continuing with his schedule later that day. He saw the manila folder left on his desk, opening it to find the profile of the young bodyguard they would be hiring.

 

“Park Chanyeol, 27 years. Only 3 years of experience as a guard on a shopping mall nearby. Not as impressive as all the other ones for sure” he turned the page to find a picture. Not as impressive, but for sure a face he wouldn’t mind looking at every day. ‘And every night’ he thought, laughing to himself. 

 

One week later, Jongdae was getting his makeup done when Joonmyun arrived to the dressing room, followed by the tall bodyguard whose huge eyes kept glancing everywhere.

 

“Chen, can you come here for a bit? I have someone to introduce to you” Jongdae sighed, standing up and going over to the newcomers. He really disliked when Joonmyun was way too formal in these kind of things, as if he hadn’t met the other one just a week prior. “This is Park Chanyeol-ssi. He will be Mr. Nam’s replacement starting today as your new bodyguard” Jongdae nodded, extending a hand towards Chanyeol, who engulfed his hand with his much larger one.

 

“Nice to meet you Chen-ssi. I’m glad to be given this opportunity to work with you” Jongdae smiled towards the taller male, gripping his hand and pulling Chanyeol’s body lower towards himself, their faces just inches apart. Chanyeol was not prepared for it, his body moving easily under Jongdae’s strong grip and a confused expression appearing over his face. 

 

“You can call me Jongdae” He said, giving a last strong shake before releasing him, turning around to go back to the makeup girl waiting near the dresser, but not before giving a sly smirk to Chanyeol from over his shoulder.

 

Joonmyun sighed, turning towards Chanyeol who was still looking at Jongdae’s retreating back. “Don’t mind him, he can be a handful sometimes” he said, pulling Chanyeol outside of the tiny room. “Now let me introduce you to the other staff members, today’s schedule is really packed so I’ll also let you know your time table for the next 2 weeks in advance” Chanyeol nodded following the shorter male. He couldn’t help but glance towards Jongdae’s tiny form seating on the tall makeup chair one last time before closing the door after himself.

 

He was shocked. He never would have imagined the short male would have such a strong grip and laid back attitude after seeing his appearance onstage. Chanyeol wouldn’t consider himself a fan, but he had to say that he knew quite a bit about Chen, the nation’s idol. Chen was a really polite and nice mannered young man. A ballad singer with powerful vocals always dressed in pastel colors and soft fabrics. At least once a month he would participate in charity events and donate money from concerts every once in a while. That’s why his first time meeting him back at the interview Chanyeol was a bit surprised to see him scowling in a corner, such a contrast to his stage persona. And now, after today’s introduction, Chanyeol was confused as to who Chen really was. More than confused he was intrigued, he wanted to know more about Jongdae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol the tall but weak bodyguard protecting tiny ballad singer chen who has impressive muscles.After watching chenyeol bowling against tvxq i remembered i have a folder full of chenyeol fic wips.... i really want to finish some of them but I don't even remember the plots and stuff ;-;


End file.
